


A Classic Case of Brain Swap

by starlocked



Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, CAPS LOCK, Cussing, Dukexiety - Freeform, Food, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Nudity, Swearing, alcohol mentioned, mild NSFW, rated teen for remus, roman is imaginative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: Virgil wakes up and realizes he's swapped bodies with his soulmate for the day. He tries to figure out who and where he is without scaring a child half to death. Task Failed Successfully.Day 23 of Soulmate September- After a certain age, you and your soulmate swap bodies for 24 hours
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905370
Comments: 10
Kudos: 194





	A Classic Case of Brain Swap

Virgil woke up and stared at a ceiling. It wasn't his ceiling. His ceiling had a poster of Gerard Way over the bed. What in the-

He raised his hand above his face and noted the dark green nail polish and a small tattoo of a squid between his thumb and pointer finger.

Oh. It was happening… Shit.

Virgil sat up, groggy and unbelievably hungry. This was definitely his soulmate’s body and room and not his. Now he had less than 24 hours to figure out whose body he was in.

He glanced around the room, observing maybe-organized chaos. He spotted a phone. It was locked and didn't use facial recognition. Virgil rolled his eyes and stood from the bed and quickly realized his soulmate didn't believe in wearing clothing to bed.

Was it a breach of privacy to check out...? Holy shit bad idea bad idea don't look at your soulmate naked.

Too late. Oh my.

Virgil could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and quickly found shorts to put on. Once he did he felt more comfortable looking in the full-length mirror on the bedroom door.

Holy shiiiit he won the soulmate lottery.

Virgil stood there entranced by the swirls of tattoos covering his soulmate’s shoulders, chest, and side, even stretching down one leg. He was tall and stocky and probably could pick Virgil up one-handed. His eyes were a striking green and his hair had a dyed silver streak. Virgil lost 5 minutes trying to count all the piercings.

His soulmate was edgy and he was so into it. 

Virgil threw on the first shirt he could find before leaving the bedroom. Almost immediately he bumped into a small child.

"Watch it! You're gonna hurt Mrs. Bun, you knucklehead!" the child screeched at him, clutching a stuffed bunny to his chest.

"Heyyyy, bro, sorry?" Virgil had no idea how his soulmate would normally talk and found it incredibly disorienting to hear his thoughts spoken by a voice he'd never heard before. The boy pouted at him and Virgil was struck by an idea, "can I borrow your phone?"

"You got ya own!" 

"I can't find it, need to call it, please?" the child gave him a funny look. Shit was this not how siblings acted? Virgil was an only child and had no idea how to interact with gremlins like this one.

"You must be sick, Re, here just disinfect it before you give it back," the child handed over the phone and started headed off down the hall.

"Wait what's the code??"

"My birthday!"

"Shit, you think I know that?" Virgil slapped a hand to his mouth and the kid stopped in his tracks before turning around slowly, tears in his eyes, "I- I- I didn't mean that…"

The kid stomped over and grabbed the phone back, typing in a number before throwing it at Virgil’s face and running away.

"I'm sorry!" Virgil sighed. Great. Now his soulmate’s little brother would already hate him. He quickly dialed his own cell number and waited for the line to pick up.

"Hey! I Don't Know Who The Fuck You Think You're Calling But This Ain't Him Please Try Tomorrow!" Virgil had never heard his own voice sound so cheerful and it made him shudder.

"Don't you dare hang up," perhaps hearing his own voice made him pause.

"Wait, it's you! How'd you-?"

"I called my own phone, dumbass."

"Riiiiiight, but how did you get into my phone? Wait this isn't even my number, did I get drunk and pass out somewhere last night?" 

"No, I sorta made your brother cry."

"Oh, he does that all the time!"

"Well, can I have your passcode so I can give him his phone back?"

"5318008" 

Virgil shook his head, "and here I thought you were gay."

"Well, I know you are. Do you jerk it to Gerard up there every night?" 

"What??? No! Shut up!" Virgil hung up and grabbed the other phone. The password worked and he called back.

"Hey, so I checked what’s in your pants and damn! I approve!" his soulmate answered when the line connected.

"Ugh, really? Well, now I don't regret waking up naked with a full view. What do you usually call your brother?" Virgil asked, stepping out into the hallway and walking the direction the boy had run.

"Shithead."

"Nope. Okay, what's his name?"

"Fiiine. Roman."

"Got it. Ro and Re huh?" Virgil poked his head into what was clearly a child's room and saw a shaking lump under the covers on the bed. Maybe a little sibling bonding wouldn't hurt the poor kid, "hey Roman, I found it. Thank you."

"You're not my brother! You're an alien who stole his body and you're gonna eat me!" Roman's muffled voice cried from under the covers.

"Yup, I'm gonna eat you. That's why I'm giving you your phone back so you can call for help," Roman poked his head out from under the covers. Virgil tried to smile as he handed back the phone. He could vaguely hear his voice laughing at him on the other end of the phone. Roman took the phone and hid again.

"Haven't you told him about the soulmate thing?" Virgil asked as he walked out of the room. In two steps he found his ankle weighed down by the child holding on to his leg and looking up with starry-eyed wonder.

"No, we don't mention soulmates around him and you probably know why right about now," the other was still chuckling at him and Virgil could hear him rummaging around his room.

"Tell me about soulmates, fake-Remus," Roman wouldn't let go no matter how hard Virgil shook his leg.

"Oh, so my name is Remus?" he asked Roman.

"Your name isn't Remus! Remus is my brother and you're the alien that's why you're fake! Tell me about soulmates, alien," Roman started to dig his nails in and Virgil groaned.

"I'm talking with your brother. Can we do this later, Roman?"

"Uh oh, Virgie! Guess what I found!" Virgil's mind went racing trying to figure out how Remus had figured out his name.

"What did you find? And it's Virgil, no nicknames. Just Virgil," he walked toward the kitchen, hauling the child on his leg.

"It's your diary."

"NO! PUT IT DOWN!" Virgil stopped cold in the living room. Roman finally let go and sprawled on the carpet.

"Ooh, who's Logan?" Remus teased him, flipping pages rapidly. Virgil blushed and looked around for the kitchen, stomach gurgling.

"None of your business. Do you have any allergies? Because I could eat about half of this pantry," Virgil rummaged, pulling out bread and peanut butter.

"Nah, go ahead. I usually stick to deodorant and styrofoam peanuts," Remus kept flipping through pages, "yours tastes really good by the way, I might have to switch."

"Right… deodorant… so if I eat a whole jar of peanut butter I'm not gonna die?"

"Nope!"

"Great! I always wondered what it tastes like. You better not have any today though," Virgil cautioned, grabbing a jar of Crofters from the fridge.

"THAT'S MINE!" Roman screeched at him.

"Can we share today?"

"Noooo!! You always take my stuff!!!"

Virgil sighed, "remember, I'm not actually your brother today. My name is Virgil and I'm kinda stuck here," Virgil tried to smile softly, not sure how the expression would come across on Remus' face.

"Oh my god, this is the juicy stuff!" Remus hooted from the other side of the call.

"I am going to end you, Remus. Please stop!" Virgil was ready to cry between one brother pushing every single button he had and the other trying to wrestle him over a jar of jam.

"Okay, sorry. I'm just really curious about you and this is like my one chance to snoop through your life without you filtering it," Virgil paused. That was really true. He gave up trying to get the jam from Roman and let the kid have it.

"What if I want to get to know the you that you want to be, not the one you hide in your room?" he asked while slathering peanut butter on a slice of bread.

"I am an open book. I'll tell ya anything, Virge," Remus replied.

"And you don't think I would?"

"You already yelled at me over a book you clearly haven't touched in years."

"..."

"It's fine, I can tell you don't open up to people. God, this hoodie is so fucking emo can I keep it?"

"No, the purple plaid is my favorite!" Virgil protested, cutting up a banana for his sandwich.

"What about the grey one?" 

"If we meet up you can keep the grey one."

"You mean  _ when _ we meet up," Remus corrected and Virgil stopped mid-bite of his sandwich.

"I mean-"

"Do you not want to meet me? Do I scare you?" Virgil mentally kicked himself. 

"No. You overthink almost as much as I do. I just meant we'd have to meet up. No mailing it back here or something. I would want to give it to you, you know?"

Remus paused, "Oh. I don't think it will fit the real me anyway."

"I know, you're a fucking tank! Like I'm sure you could pick me up."

"Yeah, you're a little 99 lb twink," Virgil found himself blushing again.

"110, thank you," he laughed and took his first bite of peanut butter, "oh my god, fuck allergies this stuff is great!"

"I'd rather fuck you but if you insist," Remus snorted with laughter at his own joke.

"Oh-kay," Virgil snickered, starting to warm up to his soulmate’s sense of humor, "wait, do we even live close to each other, like would it be weird to get dinner while swapped?"

"Uhhhh, good question. Where am I?"

"Florida."

"Same!!"

Virgil glanced out the front window and did a double-take, “you just moved to this house, didn’t you?”

“Now how did you figure that out? I didn’t hear Roman tell you that,” Remus sounded utterly puzzled.

“Because I saw the moving vans and hid in my room because of everyone out in the street yelling about lamps and stuff,” Virgil smiled, “get dressed and walk out the front door, and bring that hoodie.”

He hung up the phone and quickly cleaned up his breakfast. He ran back to Remus’ room to find pants and long sleeves before walking outside. 

He saw himself. His body looked really bad in shorts and a tee-shirt and he winced with a grin at the sight. Virgil checked the street to start to cross when he got tackled by himself.

“Oh my God! If we were normal I would have totally taken you down!” Remus grinned at Virgil, who had caught him easily.

“You wish!” Virgil grinned and picked Remus up in a hug. He set him down and Remus grabbed his hand, leading him back inside. 

Roman was hiding behind the couch, warily watching the two, “Fakemus, who’s that?”

“Hey, shithead. It’s me,” Remus snarled at the boy. Roman’s eyes went wide in recognition.

“Remus?? Why do you look scary? Where are all your pictures?” Remus pointed at Virgil in his body in response.

“You really should have explained this to him already. Hey Roman, I’m Virgil, and that-” he pointed to Remus in his body “-is what I look like normally. I’m your brother’s soulmate.”   
Roman went starry-eyed again, “how do you know? What’s it like being soulmates? Are you gonna kiss him? Ya gotta tell me if you’re gonna kiss him so I can get out!”

Virgil laughed and sat down on the couch, beckoning for Roman to join him. Instead, Remus sat down in his lap while Roman stayed behind the couch, giggling at the two of them. They both explained the 24-hour body swap to the young boy and how soulmates are two people with an incredibly deep connection. Virgil made sure to emphasize that it could be romantic or platonic or even something else entirely because it depended on how the people who were connected wanted to define it. 

“What if I don’t have a soulmate?” Roman asked with fear in his eyes.

Remus poked his nose, “you’ll still have me, shithead. And I’m sure you’ll have Virgil to look after you too if you don’t annoy him too much.”

“So are you guys in love?” Roman tilted his head.

Virgil and Remus shared a look, “not yet,” Virgil replied.

“Speak for yourself,” Remus grinned and tried to wrap Virgil in a hug. Virgil laughed because it was too easy to hold him at arm’s length, “oh come on! No fair, Virgie!”

“Look, I gotta enjoy this while it lasts because I’ll clearly never get you off me when we switch back.”

Remus growled at him- Virgil didn’t know his vocal cords could make that sound- but stopped struggling against him. They spent the majority of the day talking with each other, cuddled up on the couch, and occasionally answering Roman’s questions. Remus showed him his favorite video games and they talked about their favorite albums. Virgil asked about the various tattoos and Remus asked about the sketchbooks he’d found in Virgil’s room. After a few hours together it felt like they’d known each other for years.

They decided against going out for dinner, preferring to order pizza and watch Netflix much to Roman’s joy. Remus put his brother to bed after a few episodes of a cartoon and they switched to American Horror Story. 

Virgil wasn’t quite sure when they switched back as he suddenly noticed his arms and legs were cold as ice. At about the same time, Remus moved to take off the long sleeve shirt Virgil had put on. Virgil reached for the grey hoodie Remus had wanted and pulled it on, curling in tight to Remus’ side for warmth.

Remus smiled down at Virgil, “would you like to stay the night?”

“Isn’t that like, moving too fast?” Virgil was glad to hear his words in his own voice again.

“I’m not asking you to move in. You just seem comfortable here and you’re welcome to never leave because I really do think I love you,” Remus held him close.

“You fall in love too easily,” Virgil smirked.

“Maybe, but you’re worth falling for,” Remus grinned softly, a hand cradling Virgil’s cheek.

“Cheesy,” Virgil chuckled.

“Roman! Back to bed you little scamp!” Remus yelled down the hall. Virgil couldn’t help laughing at the sound of small feet rushing back to his room, “now that we’re actually alone…” Remus shifted his hand behind Virgil’s head and gently pulled him towards him. He stopped and pulled back far enough to look Virgil in the eyes, “can I kiss you?”

Virgil nodded and was swept into his first kiss with his soulmate. Someone died screaming on the screen. It was kinda perfect in a weird sort of way.

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted Scene: Virgil yawned awake in his own bed. It felt good after the weekend spent swapped and over at Remus' house. He smiled up at Gerard and rolled out of bed to shower. The hot water felt soothing. After cleaning up, he dried off and reached for his deodorant. He stopped cold, chills running down his spine.  
> A bite mark? He was actually going to kill Remus.
> 
> Check out more Soulmate AUs @tsshipmonth2020 on tumblr!


End file.
